<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>思春期少年之烦恼 by joka404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472722">思春期少年之烦恼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404'>joka404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代au。<br/>短小萎，无车，但有敏感词。<br/>含带卡。小那单恋日记。<br/>少年心事，思春期。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>思春期少年之烦恼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“鸣人，鸣人？”</p><p>“呃诶！”刚才还在肖想着的正主出现在鸣人面前，白发男人的两道细眉拧在了一起，有点担忧着瞅着他。</p><p>白发男人看着鸣人被吓了一跳的样子叹了口气，没再多说什么，握着课本向教室前面走去。</p><p>漩涡鸣人的父亲是旗木卡卡西的老师，而如今鸣人又成了他的弟子。可这命运的纽带却让卡卡西不太能开心起来。</p><p>因为鸣人在他课上走神的次数，实在有点多了些，鸣人认错的态度倒是极好，在办公室里晃着卡卡西的手撒娇着对卡卡西说卡卡西老师我错了嘛，态度好的不行，然后下回还犯。</p><p>要是鸣人在他教授的科目上挂掉，自己还真是无法跟老师交代啊。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人被卡卡西唤回神后倒是没有再去神游，因为他正夹着腿，倾着身体挡着两腿中间，集中精力对付着每个思春期男生都会遇到的问题。</p><p>他的阴茎又不分地点地勃起了。</p><p>倒不是鸣人有什么随时随地勃起的色情魔潜质，令他的勃起对象单一简单，唯有一人，那就是他的高中班主任，旗木卡卡西。</p><p>在卡卡西将他唤回人间之前，他还在回味着昨晚的梦。梦里的卡卡西一改现实中那副疏离颓废的模样，正跪在鸣人的两腿中间吮吸着他的鸡巴，鲜红的舌从他的囊袋舔到他怒张的龟头，染上情欲的灰眼仁对着他的眼。</p><p>梦境真实到连卡卡西嘴角那颗小痣都是有质感的，鸣人在他嘴里泄了之后，那家伙还故意伸出舌头给他看了看他射出的白色精液。</p><p>当然，这些都是鸣人的梦。醒来之后他有的只有湿漉漉的内裤糊在屁股上，现实中的卡卡西也只会皱着眉问他上课走神的原因，绝不会跪在地上给他含鸡巴。</p><p>直到第一次梦遗之前，漩涡鸣人从来没想过自己可能是弯的。毕竟他会因为发小春野樱喜欢另一个发小宇智波佐助从而忽略他漩涡鸣人而感到委屈。直到卡卡西被梦里的自己按着狠草时，漩涡鸣人才意识到人在梦里可能会跟真正的偷摸大鸡搞上床，但不会三番五次地跟真正的偷摸大鸡搞上床。</p><p> </p><p>睡会觉发会呆盯着卡卡西抬手在黑板上写字时错位的衬衫和诱人的（鸣人眼中）腰臀线，一堂课就这么过去了。下课后解答完同学问题的卡卡西就被隔壁班的物理老师宇智波带土拦在走廊聊天，鸣人从教师后门望去能看到带土揽住卡卡西肩膀的手，连带土在卡卡西衬衫肩线上摩挲的手指他都看得一清二楚。当然，没有人会注意到这种细节，除了鸣人。</p><p>因为他是个喜欢男人的变态，性幻想对象是高中老师不说，还是有了男朋友的高中老师。</p><p> </p><p>漩涡鸣人当然认识旗木卡卡西的男朋友——宇智波带土，他父亲的得意弟子之一，上周这家伙还领着旗木卡卡西去他家跟他父母出了柜，挨过他母亲的爱の铁拳。那时候漩涡鸣人才明白为什么卡卡西这样的海龟高材生会从国外回来委屈自己当个高中老师，答案显而易见。</p><p>带土是个好大哥，小时候他爹妈忙着工作时领着他去游乐园给他赢毛绒玩具的家伙就是宇智波带土。</p><p>如果卡卡西没从国外回来的话，如果带土没有成为他单向认定的情敌的话，那么宇智波带土还会是鸣人心中的好大哥</p><p>上周末的家庭聚餐中，宇智波带土声泪俱下地讲述起他跟卡卡西从幼儿园时代就开始的孽缘，幼时相识少时相知相恋青年时期被命运分开，时隔多年又解开误会重修于好，标准的如同偶像剧般的浪漫刻骨又浓艳的爱情故事，不为人知的动人细节把水门跟玖辛奈感动得稀里哗啦。傍边的卡卡西安静且深情地凝视着带土，适时给带土递上纸巾，帮他擦擦眼泪。</p><p>用的就是跟现在一模一样的眼神。</p><p>傍人眼中可能不过是两个关系好的男高中教师在走廊里唠着嗑罢了，卡卡西看似也只不过是倚在阳台上有一搭没一搭听着带土说话，但鸣人知道，不是这样的。卡卡西眼睛里只能装下带土，走廊里的一切不过是卡卡西眼里的陪衬，在他的宇宙里只有他和带土两个人，而带土是他宇宙的中心。</p><p>如果没有带土就好了，漩涡鸣人不止一次这样恶毒地想着，如果没有带土的话，那么饭桌前跟爸妈手牵手出柜的爱侣就会是他漩涡鸣人跟旗木卡卡西，他会攥着卡卡西的手跟他爹妈讲述他从单向暗恋到追求成功，两个人不顾外界对师生恋的有色眼镜的虐恋故事，而卡卡西只会用那种热烈到近乎毁灭的眼神望着他。</p><p> </p><p>如果没有带土就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>